


I'm Sorry

by Rubyya



Series: Spectober 2020 [5]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Sadness, Spectober 2020 (Paranatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: 5. Dimitri wakes up to find out that Peekaboo has been inspired by Halloween decorations.
Series: Spectober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947736
Kudos: 6





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is really late but oh well. I am nothing if not distractable.

Dimitri tried to avoid Peekaboo. Avoided using their powers, avoided talking to them, avoided their spirit trance. Normally this would be an easy feat to achieve, all he had to do was pretend to be normal. Simple. Yet somehow Peekaboo always found a way to drag Dimitri in on Halloween to show him their Halloween decorations. Quite honestly, it was impossible to tell Peekaboo had even decorated. The creepy clowns had always been hanging from the too dark ceiling. The fake spider webs and spiders placed upon some of the toys were the only difference. 

When Peekaboo inevitably asked if they had done a good job decorating Dimitri told them of course they had, just like every year. As Peekaboo and their decorations faded away again, Dimitri sighed. He was a coward for running away from all his problems, but that wasn’t something that would be changing any time soon.


End file.
